


Five times when Luke answered "I know" and one when he didn't have time to do it

by KisVani



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: 5 Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: 'I Love You.' 'I know' (only now it's Han who tells about his love).





	Five times when Luke answered "I know" and one when he didn't have time to do it

__

I

“I love you,” Han says.  
He's nearly rolled down the cliff but Luke managed to hold his shoulder and pulled him away when the rock under his feet started to crumble.  
“I know,” Luke answers simply, without giving any meaning to the phrase.

__

II

“I love you,” Han says when Luke aligns their ship after a dangerous dive.  
Now their pursuers are far behind. They split up with Chewie when they were escaping from those whom Han owed money again. They were supposed to meet later at the agreed place but for now, the place of the second pilot was occupied by Luke.  
“I know,” he says and then he ruins everything, adding, “But you, as the hero of the galaxy, must be ashamed that all smugglers we meet still want to cut your head off.”  
“Not all of them,” Han says. “Stop moralizing!”

__

III

“I love you,” Han confesses when Luke brings him a bowl of hot broth.  
Dantari flu is a nasty thing, even if you diagnose it in time. However, Luke, unlike all the others, doesn't sand aside. He recklessly said that the Force could protect him even from that. It's doubtful, but let him be.  
“I know you love me,” Luke winks. “Will you eat yourself or shall I feed you with a spoon?”  
Han makes an effort not to put a bowl on Luke's head.

__

IV

“I love you,” Han smiles.  
Chewie supports him and Luke turns away from a guard to say, “I know.”  
When you go to a planet where you're a wanted criminal, it's great to have a Jedi with you. Han will let him moralize again later.

__

V

“I love you!” drunken Han says, noticing Leia and Luke approaching.  
“I know,” Luke shrugs and keeps saying something to his sister, pointing at a datapad.  
“I love you too!” Han declares to Leia. “I love everyone on this base!”  
'”Take him to bed,” Leia asks, “You certainly don't want him to go to the captain's bridge like this.”  
“Hey!" Khan is outraged. "I'm a hero."  
"Sure, you are," Luke says tenderly and almost carries him away. 

_**And one more**_

'I love you,' Han says.  
And he kisses even before Luke's usual "I know". 


End file.
